1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tapered roller bearing and a power transmission device using the tapered roller bearing.
2. Description of Related Art
A tapered roller bearing is an excellent rolling bearing having a large load capacity and a high rigidity. However, the tapered roller bearing includes a sliding portion (e.g., a sliding portion between a large end face of a tapered roller and a guideway of a cone back face rib portion of an inner ring) due to sliding contact, and in consideration of occurrences of torque loss and burning due to slide friction of the sliding portion, the tapered roller bearing has limitations in terms of use as a rolling bearing for high-speed rotation. Further, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-91053 (JP 2010-91053 A), there is such a power transmission device using a tapered roller bearing that a cooling member made from metal having a good heat dissipation property is disposed between a lubricant-inlet-side end part of an outer ring of the tapered roller bearing and a support member for supporting the outer ring. When lubricant flows into the tapered roller bearing from an inlet, the lubricant passes through the cooling member so as to be cooled off.